Shotguns typically have a raised bead on the outer or distal end of the barrel to be used for determining a proper line of sight when aiming the shotgun at a desired target. In low-light conditions, however, it can be difficult to view the bead on the outer end of the barrel.
There has not heretofore been provided a gun sight system having the features and advantages provided by the present invention.